


Study Session

by yaoiluver15



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Experience, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiluver15/pseuds/yaoiluver15
Summary: During a study session, Ricky notices something on EJ's phone that leads to a bit of fun between the two.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Study Session

**In the Library**

After all the drama surrounding the musical ended, EJ and Ricky started to get along pretty well. They became relatively good friends and had both hung out a lot, between EJ, Ricky, and Big Red's house. And when Ricky's grades started slipping because of the rigorous preparations for the next musical, EJ had offered to start tutoring him. The senior did have a pretty high GPA. Even after admitting to plagiarism, cheating, and paying a friend to do some of his homework during his honesty phase, he still had a 3.7 after retaking some proficiency tests and earning grades on his own merit. So, they had been studying together for the past few weeks in the library from the time rehearsal ended to the time the janitor finally got to around to cleaning up the room. The tutoring was actually working out pretty well and Ricky's grades were steadily climbing. Every day was relatively productive.

Every day except this one that is. EJ had given Ricky a sheet of algebra problems and he was scrolling through his Instagram feed until Ricky was finished. Since EJ had his phone sitting down on the table while he flipped through the latest posts from the people he followed, Ricky could see what he was looking at whenever he happened to look up. When he took a breath to ask EJ a question, he happened to glance at EJ's phone and saw a familiar face on it. There was a thin and slightly muscular guy with short blonde hair that swept over his face and these super huge, baby blue, doll-like eyes. But Ricky couldn't remember exactly where he'd seen him before. When EJ looked up at him, expecting him to say something after he'd taken a breath, Ricky finally realized the name. "Is that Leo Lovemore," Ricky asked.

EJ's eyes widened. "Uh-Eh-Uhhh-Ee-I-huh?" EJ stuttered. This was the first time Ricky had ever seen him so speechless.

"Is that Leo Lovemore?" Ricky asked again. "I think I know him. He's an actor, right?"

"Uh...uh...he acts all right." EJ said, finally regaining his composure as he realized Ricky didn't even realize what he had just revealed. He kind of grinned a little at the cleverness of his completely truthful yet non-illuminating response.

"I can't remember what movie he was in. What role did he play?" Ricky asked innocently, really racking his brain to figure out where he'd seen him before.

"His films are usually short. Shorter than an hour." EJ said, trying to see how long he could keep this going.

"But I feel like he was in a superhero movie," Ricky muttered. "Was it MCU or DCU?"

"I think ATM," EJ said, beginning to laugh violently at his own remark.

"Dude," Ricky said as he realized EJ was messing with him. "You totally know what movie he was in. What role did he play? I feel so stupid that I can't figure this out."

"Well..." EJ paused a second as he pondered whether to tell the truth and embarrass Ricky or just lie and let things go back to usual. But, his life did turn out a lot better as he got used to the idea of honesty being the best policy. So, he decided to go for it. "Top...bottom. He's pretty versatile."

"What the heck does-" Ricky started before his eyes widened and his voice failed him. The red shot up to his face within a second, turning him the color of a tomato in some parts of his face. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, he's a gay porn star." EJ looked back down at Leo's picture. "So...how do you know about him?" When Ricky didn't say anything and looked down at the table, he said, "Hey, it's 2019. It's not like it's crazy to be interested in...a little guy on guy action." He said the last part in a cheery voice to try and lighten the mood. "And I know who he is, too," EJ said, "I _am_ following the guy. He's...pretty hot, and he can give a mean BJ, and he shoots like a busted fire hydrant, and he has such a filthy mouth in the scenes when he's bottoming, and-" EJ stopped himself from going on much more when he felt a stirring in his pants begin. "But, yeah, I like him, too."

"Yeah," Ricky said, finally meeting EJ's eyes again, but the redness not leaving his face. "So, what's your...favorite scene." When he got a look from EJ, he quickly said, "Yeah, I don't even know why I asked that. I'm sorry, it's super awkward."

"No, it's cool," EJ said breezily, hoping it wouldn't be awkward if he pretended it wasn't. "He did actually do a superhero thing. But it was a parody of the Night Monkey movie that came out last year. But I think my favorite is this one with this guy named Cole Cox where Cole-"

"Cloned himself!" They both finished together.

"I watched it, too," Ricky said, this whole thing beginning to feel a lot more easy and casual. "I've never seen a porno like that where there were twins. Well, not a gay one. But it was so awesome to see both of them go to work on him, I didn't even know Cole had a twin."

"That was so awesome. And they came buckets, too. And then there's this one where Leo was in this parody of that show Tourney of Crowns. It was so freaking sexy when he started using that British accent and how he rode that guy while he had the crown on his head."

Ricky chuckled, imitating the accent, as he said, "It was, wasn't it, milord."

EJ let out a belly laugh at that one and grimaced as he was poked in his stomach by his erection. He hadn't realized it, but he had gotten fully hard talking about all this with Ricky.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked.

"Uh." He wanted so badly to just say "nothing" and be done with it. "Have you seen the High School Musical parody he just did?"

"He did a High School Musical parody?" Ricky asked in shock.

"Yeah, it just came out a couple days ago," EJ said. "He plays Ryan and Dinny Dicksin plays Troy."

"I haven't seen it yet," Ricky said.

"Why?" EJ asked in confusion.

"I don't have a subscription, so I have to wait until they come out for free after three months. The only credit cards in the house are my dad's and my emergency debit card, but my mom can view all my transactions when I use it."

"That's rough." EJ considered it for a second. "You wanna watch it now? I have the app on my phone and no one's around. We could watch it together."

"Uh..." Ricky knew he should say no, but he'd been hard for the majority of the conversation. "Is that okay with you?"

"I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't." EJ said. "Let me come sit next to you so you can see." EJ got up and walked to the other side of the table, sitting in the chair next to the skater. He opened an app on his phone and scrolled through a couple scenes with the most vulgar thumbnails you can imagine. He selected the High School Musicock parody video, turned his sound up, and used the kickstand on his phone case to hold his phone up on the table so he and Ricky could see it. EJ leaned back in his chair as the video started.

Leo walked up to Dinny, both of them wearing their Ryan and Troy costumes. They were talking about auditions. "Ryan" offered to blow "Troy" in exchange for him dropping out, hoping that would lead to Gabriella dropping out as well. "Troy" agreed and pulled down his pants. Ricky's eyes widened as he saw how huge Dinny Dicksin's dick was. As "Ryan" started sucking his dick, somehow managing to get the whole thing down his mouth on the first try, Ricky gasped.

As "Troy" moaned, Ricky said, "That must feel so amazing."

"Uh...have you..." EJ started, "never had been sucked off before, Ricky?"

"Uhhh," Ricky started.

"No, I'm not judging," EJ clarified. "I just can't believe it, it's, like, the best feeling in the world. Well, at least when someone's doing it right."

"Seems like it," Ricky said when "Troy" started facefucking "Ryan."

"Do you want me to suck you off right now?" EJ asked casually.

"Uh-"

"Well, do you?"

Ricky was so confused. "But you're my friend."

"Which is how you know I won't tell anybody. It's just so that you can know what it feels like. And it's good to start early because when you get one for real, you don't wanna cum so quickly that you disappoint the girl-or boy, there's nothing wrong with a boy-you're with."

"I guess...you are kinda right." Ricky said. "Okay."

"I'm always right," EJ said confidently. "Now back up a little so EJ can give you a BJ, huh?"

Ricky pulled his chair away from the table as EJ got on his knees in front of him. EJ rubbed Rick's dick for a moment, smiling when he realized it was hard. He undid the button on Ricky's checkered shorts and pulled them down, along with his underwear. He was pretty surprised at how big Ricky was. His dick was longer than average and about average in thickness. It also curved upward, which EJ loved because that meant it kind of reminded him of of a banana. It was hard to make out his balls because EJ hadn't pulled his shorts all the way down. He also noticed that Ricky had pubes that, despite looking a little wild and bushy due to his hair texture, were well groomed. EJ grabbed the appendage in front of his face and pumped the skater's cock for a few seconds.

"Oh my god," Ricky gasped. "Be careful, it's sensitive."

"How sensitive is Little Rick?" EJ asked, looking up at Ricky as he licked up the underside of his dick. Ricky's eyes rolled back in his head as his body shook in pleasure. "Tastes pretty good." EJ noticed Ricky's dick twitch a little at that.

EJ grinned and said, "It's okay, Bowen. Just relax and let me handle Little Rick." EJ opened wide and plunged down onto Ricky's cock. Ricky let out a groan so loud that EJ was scared people in the coffee store across the street from the school would be able to hear him. The skater was overwhelmed by how good EJ was at this. Ricky didn't know how, but EJ was prodigious with the way he worked his tongue. The wet muscle slid all over Ricky's cock. He would even take breaks from sucking Ricky every now and then just to lick all over the shaft of his cock in swirling or flicking motions. During one of those breaks he said, "God, Ricky, your dick is like the perfect size and shape to to slide down my throat." Ricky felt like he was going to have a heart attack out of sheer excitement and pleasure. As if the feeling of the blowjob wasn't enough, he kept looking down at EJ's stunning living-Ken-doll face. And EJ just had to say something to make the situation hotter. It was already taking everything in him not to cum already. That task got a lot more difficult when EJ grabbed his dick and started pumping the base, leaning forward and giving the head and underside little kitten licks as he said, "You're even bigger than some of the seniors on the water polo team."

"Dudedudedudedudedude, please slow down a little," Ricky begged as he held the arms of his chair in a death grip. "Please, your tongue is so fucking...so wet and good." He shuddered as EJ's warm breath hovered over his cock. EJ then let his tongue coil around the tip of Ricky's dick. When the skater to let out another loud moan, EJ slowed down his movements a little. He gave the soaking wet dick in front of him a slow, lazy lick from the base to the tip as he looked up into Ricky's eyes. The brunette let out a pained gasp as he felt the urge to cum hit him again. "Dude, please slow down," he breathed.

"Aww, you don't want me to make you cum yet?" EJ asked teasingly as he let Ricky's cock go and sat back a little.

"Not yet," Ricky breathed.

The black-haired teen chuckled. "Too bad. I was really looking forward to sucking you dry. You know, I kinda wonder what your cum's gonna taste like."

"Dude, you sound like-" Ricky moaned as his dick throbbed.

"Leo? No, he'd say something like, 'I can't wait to put my dirty whore lips around your thick cock and choke on it till you fill my throat up with cum like the bitch I am'." He reached up and started stroking Ricky's thigh as he said, "Wouldn't he?"

"Oh fuck." Ricky said. EJ leaned back in and took Ricky's cock into his mouth. "Oh god. Oh god, EJ." The brunette was in heaven as the most popular boy in school deepthroated him. He didn't know if he was getting more pleasure from the way EJ turned his head around so that his lips rubbed up against his balls a little or from the way that EJ was working his tongue around his dick.

EJ pulled back up until the tip was barely still in his mouth and started jacking the rest of Ricky's cock. His words were a little muffled since he was talking around Ricky's dick, but the brunette could make out, "Come on. Cum for me, Rick."

"In-inside?" Ricky asked as he felt his orgasm approaching and he started feeling lightheaded.

"Fuck yeah." EJ said. He started sucking the head, still pumping the base of Ricky's dick and just enjoyed his friend's moans.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum," Ricky whispered as he was overwhelmed. EJ took that as his cue to tighten his lips around Ricky's cock, milking every drop that came from Ricky's dick. And, oh, were there a lot of drops. The way that the cum filled EJ's mouth reminded him of when (in rehearsal's) he would down a whole half of a cold water bottle and swallow it in small increments, like his voice coach had taught him to do. This was a little different. Ricky's cum was deliciously warm and had a bitter/umami flavor, unlike water. He also didn't swallow any of it yet. But he _was_ using a technique that his vocal coach had taught him. Ricky groaned as he felt EJ sucking every drop of cum that he had to offer. He hadn't ever fired a load that was this big in his entire life. It was actually really impressing him that EJ was able to take it all. He moaned a little bit as, after his orgasm died down, EJ sucked on his dick like it was a straw while squeezing his hand tighter and pulling it upwards, draining even the bits of cum that hadn't made it all the way out of his dick.

When EJ pulled off, his mouth looked like it was almost full. He couldn't speak with all the cum in his mouth, so he just nodded toward the phone that was all but abandoned, even though the sounds from it were another factor that had Ricky so turned on. Ricky looked at it and saw "Ryan" had done something similar to EJ. He'd taken "Troy's" entire load, then he got up off of his knees, going in for a kiss. "Troy" kissed him back and when they pulled apart, there was a trail of cum between their mouths that snapped and fell onto "Ryan's" lower lip. Ricky was so distracted by the hot scene that he didn't notice EJ until he was right in front of his face, his mouth opened to reveal all the cum inside. Realizing why he'd been directed to the video, Ricky leaned in for a sloppy kiss. As they kissed, Ricky's own cum flooded into his mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other. The cum actually made it feel a lot better by adding a flavor and texture to Ricky's mouth that joined the minty and soft feeling of EJ's mouth. When they finally pulled away, EJ scowled a bit.

"I was hoping the cum trail would fall on one of our lips, but at least you're a pretty good kisser," EJ said, his face achingly close to Ricky's and his eyes seeming to glow under the florescent lighting in the library. The spit that was all around EJ's mouth also glowed a little and the smell of Ricky's cum on his breath was just oh-so erotic to the brunette.

"You're...a pretty good sucker." Ricky said, kicking himself for how stupid that sounded.

"So...wanna return the favor?" EJ asked with a wink.


End file.
